Theif? Murder? Mystery? Or Just a Joke
by SuiteLife56
Summary: Luffy and his crew's ship crash into the Tipton. A lot of money gets stolen. A a lot of people get killed. How did all this happen? Know one knows. Who was the thief? Did he murder anybody? Is this a mystery that needs to be solved? Or is this just a joke
1. Chapter 1

Zack and Cody Hangn' With the One Piece Gang at the Tipton Hotel

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or One Piece

Chapter 1: Luffy and His Crew Crash into the Tipton

One day when Zack was watching his favorite TV show One Piece he herded a loud crash. He thought it was Arwin trying to make his super glue again, but it was the One Piece gang. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami. Zack called Cody and they quickly went to the lobby. "Arwin what happened?" Asked Zack.

"A ship crashed into our restraint!" Said Arwin in shock. Zack and Cody quickly ran to the restraint. Zack saw the ship, but he didn't know who's it was. Suddenly he saw something green. It looked like Zoro's hair. Then Zoro walked out of the ship.

"Hi Zoro. I love your show!" Said Zack.

"Who is he and why does he have green hair?" Asked Cody.

" He is Zoro from my favorite TV show and I don't know why he has green hair." Said Zack. Just then Zack saw Luffy's straw hat. Luffy walked out of the ship. "Hi Luffy. I'm your #1 fan." Said Zack.

"Hi!" Said Luffy.

"Who is he and why does he have a straw hat on his head?" Asked Cody again.

"He is Luffy also from my favorite TV show. He wears that hat because a person witch you probably don't know named Red Haired Shanks told him to keep it safe, so he wears the hat. Last Usopp and Nami go off the ship. Usopp had a long nose and Nami had orange hair.

"Hey Sopp! Hey Nam!" Said Zack.

"Hey Zacks! Hey Code!" Said Usopp

"Your name is Usopp right!" Asked Cody.

"Yeah my name is Usopp, Code"said Usoppp.

"Zacs what is this place? It's like a kingdom" asked Usopps.

"It's the Tipton where I live with my mom and Cody" Said Zack.

"Why are you calling them Code and Zacs?" Asked Nami.

"Because I'm friends with them. I go to the arcade with them every Sunday" said Usopp.

"Oh! So your friends with them?" Asked Nami.

"Yeah" said Usopp.

"I'm hungry. Can I get something to eat?"Asked Nami.

"Yes you can get something to eat, but first do you have any money?"Asked Zack.

"Sorry I don't have any money only gold"said Nami

"That will do" said Cody.

"Let's go to the Candy Stand!" said Cody.

"I think we forgot Sanji" said Zack.

"He's sleeping on the ship" said Nami.

"Let's go get him" said Zack. When they got on the ship Sanji was already awake baking cake, but the oven broke so he couldn't bake his cake.

"Did we crash into the Tipton Hotel?" Asked Sanji.

"Yes" said Zoro.

"I've always wanted to come here!" Said Sanji.

"Hi Sanji. Want some candy?" Asked Zack.

"Who is he and what is candy?" Asked Sanji.

"He is my friend Zack Martin and candy is uh uh... some kind of food" said Usopp.

" Well do want candy or not Sanji?" Asked Zack.

"Sure I'll try some" said Sanji.

"Well let's go get some candy" said Cody.

"What about our the ship?" Asked Sanji.

"Oh your ship. Just leave it there. It's just gonna get towed away" said Zack.

"Towed away. If it's gonna get towed then I'm staying. You guys can get the candy" said Sanji. Just when they left for candy Sanji had to use the bathroom but he didn't know where it was. He would of used the one on the ship but when they crashed Luffy has dropped a pie in the toilet and clogged it .Sanji had to go so he went in the clogged toilet. He wouldn't have left even if he knew where the bathroom was because he didn't want to get the ship towed away.

This is a really short chapter because it's basically about One Piece crashing into the Tipton Hotel. R&R and I hope you liked this fic chapter. It's my second fic except this one is in chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or One Piece. I'm just using the character's for this fic. R&R

Chapter2: Candy at the Candy Counter

Luffy and his crew (no Sanji), Zack and Cody were now at the Candy Counter getting candy.

"So what's on the menu tall, blond, and curvy" said Zack.

"Would you quit the sweet thing?" Asked Maddie.

"Ok sweet thang" said Zack

"QUIT IT OR ELSE!" Yelled Maddie. She slammed her hand on the table and made a really loud banging noise and scared Zack.

"Ok Ok I'll quit it" said Zack.

"So which bar is a candy bar?" Asked Usopp.

"They all are candy" said Cody.

"So they all are?" Asked Usopp.

"Yes they all are" said Maddie.

"How many can we get with this much gold?" Asked Nami.

"Well how about one gold coin for 5 candy bars Maddie?" Asked Cody.

"Sure just as long as I get gold" said Maddie.She didn't know the coins were made out of fools gold. They were only worth a dollar a coin.

"Well buy 150 candy bars. 5 of every kind you have" said Zoro. Right after they got their candy bars Maddie ran the Mr. Moseby at the front desk and asked to exchange the gold into money exept Mr. Moseby wasn't there. Jake the assisant manager was taking Mr. Moseby's place while Mr. Moseby was gone.

"Jake could you change this gold into money?" Asked Maddie.

"Sure. I'll just give the gold to Moseby when he comes back" said Jake. When Jake handed Maddie the money, Maddie was in shock.

"Jake? Why do I only have 7 dollars?" Asked Maddie.

"Everybody knows that thoes gold coins are made out of fools gold" said Jake. Just as Jake was talking London walked by.

"You must be really stupid. Everybody knows that thoes are made out of fools gold" said London.

"I'M NOT DUMB. I CAN DO ALGEBRA" screamed Maddie. She was really mad at London. London called her stupid. Nobody ever called her stupid before.

Zack and Cody and the One Piece gang

When Zack and Cody came back to the ship with the One Piece gang, they saw that Sanji was gone. Just as they were about to go look for Sanji he came back.

"Where were you Sanji?" Asked Nami.

"Oh the toilet didn't work so I went to ask that Moseby dude and he showed me where the bathroom was. I went into the door Moseby was pointing at. Man are thoes toilets weird. It took me 20 minutes to figure out how to use it" said Sanji.

"Oh, I thought you weren't gonna leave the ship" said Zoro.

"Oh well. I left the ship" said Sanji. Sanji didn't know that somebody had strolen some of their gold when he went to the bathroom.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or One Piece. Remember to R&R. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3: Thief? Murder?

"This is an awesome hotel let's move our stuff to a suite" said Nami. She really liked this hotel. She liked it more than her ship. While they went to get candy somebody stole $100,000,000 worth pf gold.

"OK lets move" said Luffy all exited.

"Um Nami I half to tell you something" said Zoro.

"Not now I'm moving our stuff" said Nami. Nami didn't really care about what Zoro was about to tell her, so Zoro screamed her name.

"NAMI THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Zoro.

"OK tell me" said Nami.

"Well someone stole $100,000,000 worth of gold from our ship. The thief stole our emergency money. No we can't head back to sea" said Zoro.

"That's not good" said Nami.

That Night

Zack and Cody were getting babysat by Maddie. Zack pulled yet another prank on Cody. He made Cody sit on a woopy cushion filled with whipped cream. Zack cracked up. While he was cracking up Cody who was right behind him got murdered and so did Maddie.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! You make me laugh so hard every time" said Zack. He was hoping to hear what Cody always said 'Oh be quiet Zack', but instead he heard nothing. When he turned around and saw Cody lying dead on the floor. He got scared.

"Um Maddie where are you. Cody got murdered" said Zack very scared. He was hoping to hear Maddie's voice, but all he herd was the chattering of his teeth. This was not good. He was now in a suite with murdered people. Zack was so scared he decided to call his mom and tell her. He was so scared he could barley hold the phone in his hands. He dialed his mom's cell very slowly. He repeated each number of his mom's cell number.

"Um 555-220-1114" said Zack. The phone began to ring. Someone picked it up, but it wasn't his mom.

"Hello" said Jake (using Cary's cell).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Zack now very scared. He thought the murder picked up."DON'T KILL ME!!!!! I WANNA LIVE!!!!" yelled Zack.

"Don't yell like that dude. It's only me Jake" said Jake.

"What happened to my mom" said Zack.

"Oh yeah dude I was gonna call you, but then you called me. Well your mom got murdered. I had my back turned for a minute and then when I turned around she was dead in a puddle of blood" said Jake.

"She got murdered. Oh No. Cody and Maddie got murdered too" said Zack.

"No. No. No. This is not happening to me and you" said Jake. Now he was very scared. He didn't want to get murdered. "Bye I'm coming up" said Jake freaked out.

Zack didn't want the suite to be too quiet so right after he got off the phone he turned on the TV to channel 34. Channel 34 was playing the movie Killer of a Girl. Zack liked that movie. 5 minutes later Jake came running in.

"Wa... Wa... What tooooook ya... you so longggg?"

"Can't talk now gotta hide"said Jake.

"Why?" asked Zack.

"Murder after me" said Jake very scared. Yep the murder was after Jake. He was trying to kill everybody in the Tipton. The murder was now in the suite they were in.

"COME OUT FROM YOUR HIDING PLACE! OR I'LL KILL YOU" yelled the murder. Jake and Zack were hiding in the closet.

The murder soon found them. He chased them in a corner of the room. He had a mask that was covering his face, so they didn't know who he was. He had a gun pointed at Jake's head and a knife pointed at Zack's heart.

"Don't kill me. I'm only 14 years old" said Zack very scared.

"Da da da da da don't killllll meeee" said Jake even more terrifying than Zack.

"THE SCARED LOOK YOU HAVE ON YOUR FACE IS NOT GOING TO WORK. I'm a murder and I'm gonna kill you no matter what you say" said the murder. Right after he said that he shot his gun and Jake was dead on the floor in a pile of blood.

"Now comes you little boy" said the murder with a little grin on his face.

"Don't kill me. I know where the owner's daughter is . She's richer that me. A lot richer. She could buy 3 cars and still have enough money to buy a computer" said Zack.

"Boy she's rich" said the murder. Zack wasn't as scared anymore because the he told the murder to kill London. The TV was still on, so Zack decided to watch it. The news was now on.

"We have breaking news. $100,000,000 worth of gold is missing and there is a murder in this very hotel the Tipton who is murdering everybody" said the reporter. "These people have been seen dead." Four pictures showed up on the TV screen Maddie, Cody, Carey, and Jake. Zack was afraid. He decided to call Max and Tapeworm to see what they were doing. He dialed the number slowly again.

"555-444-7778 I hope they didn't get murdered" said Zack. The phone began to ring.

"Hello" said Max.

"Oh Max you're all right. I was, so scared. I was afraid you got murdered too" said Zack.

"Wa wa wa watch out for the murder. He murdered Tapeworm when I went to get the popcorn just now. All I herd was him screaming in pain. I thought he was pulling a prank on me or something, but when I said 'Tapeworm be quiet I know you're just pulling a prank on me' he didn't answer and then I went to see what happened. I said his name 3 times. Nothing. I went closer to Tapeworm. I knew he was murdered right when I saw the blood dripping out of his mouth. A few minutes later I saw my brother running down the stairs screaming 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAA I CAN'T DIE' and then he was shot in the head. I was hiding in a very small closet and when I came out the words Don't think I don't know your here was written in dark red blood" said Max. Zack hung up. He went to his room. He laded on his bed crying all night. He wished none of this had happened to him.

"Mom, I wish you were here. You were the best mom in the world. Cody, it was just a harmless joke. I didn't know you were going to get murdered. Maddie, you were the best. I didn't say this to you any sooner, but now your dead. I really did love you. A lot. Jake, my best bud. You were so funny all these years. I wish you didn't die. Why Why Why must my live be miserable?" cried Zack. He was really sad. All he wanted to do was cry, but just then he herd a voice. The voice was saying:

"I know. I know. I know you really loved them. That's why I killed them." Who did all this? Murdering? Sealing? Could this get any worse?

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I know it has taken me a VERY LONG TIME. I'm very sorry if any of you have been waiting. I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. R&R I hope you like this chapter it's really good.

Chapter 4: Scared

"Who said that," said Zack. He was now shivering with fear. He didn't know who said that. All of a sudden the lights went off and he felt something cold on his leg.

"Don't be scared. This will only take a minute.," said the murderer. Was it a knife that was on Zack's leg or was it the cold hand of the murderer. Zack couldn't tell weather it was a knife of a hand. He was so scared he could barley feel his own face. Then his cell phone rang. "Go ahead. Pick up your little cell phone!"

"A... Hello," said Zack. There was no answer so Zack hung up. All of a sudden the lights went back on and the voice was gone. The police had come up.

"Who got killed?" said the policeman.

"No one, but something strange is happening" said Zack. He wasn't as scared anymore because the police were there and it was an always a lot safer when the police were there, but Zack didn't call the police the murderer did. The murder thought that for sure he was going to murder Zack, so the murderer called the police ahead of time.

"What is so strange?" asked the policeman.

"Well when my mom went to rehearse her music and me and my brother Cody were getting babysat by Maddie. She's the candy counter girl. Something strange started to happen. First I pulled a harmless prank on my brother Cody and it was hilarious while I was laughing my head off Cody and Maddie got murdered. Then I called my mom to tell her what had happened, but when I picked up the phone it wasn't my mom who picked up. It was the assistant manger Jake. He picked up and told me that my mom got murdered and then I told him that Maddie and Cody got murdered, so then he saw the murderer and hung up and ran to my suite to hid. It was too late the murderer had found were Jake was going and fallowed him. He got murdered too. Then I called my friend Max. She told me the murderer had murdered my friend Tapeworm while she was getting something. Yeah I know I said so much, but could you please help me get this murderer. I don't want him murdering the whole city. I don't want to be alone," said Zack. Zack had said so much that the policeman couldn't really fallow what Zack was saying, but he got the main point. Friends and Family murdered. Go find murderer.

"OK! I just need to know the names of the victims." said the police man.

"Okay, there was Cody Martin, Cary Martin, Jake Holland, Maddie Fitzpatrick, and Tapeworm uh something. I'm not so sure of his last name."

"Okay, I got it. I know who Tapeworm is there's only one in this whole city. Well you stay safe kid and don't let the murderer get you," said the policeman and then he left. Zack now felt much safer. He decided to watch some TV. It was 8:30. Zack hadn't even eaten dinner. He decided to look in the fridge to see what there was to eat.

"Ewwwwwww!!!" Zack shouted "Healthy food. The whole fridge is filled with healthy food. Oh well. I'll call room service." Zack called room service but nobody picked up. "Ok, so now what am I suppose to eat. I'm stuck a hotel with dead people," said Zack. They hadn't taken to dead bodies out of the hotel to investigate yet. Zack spent almost 30 minutes looking for something to eat. "Finally. Popcorn. I knew it would be somewhere," said Zack. All of a sudden his phone rang. Zack picked it up. "Hello? Is this room service?" asked Zack.

"This is the FBI. We have been told that a 14 year old boy named Zack Martin has been carrying explosives," said the guy on the phone. Zack was so scared because the 14-year-old boy named Zack Martin was him. He thought he didn't have explosives with him. In fact he didn't even know where to get them.

"You must be wrong. I'm Zack Martin and I would never have explosives anywhere near me. I don't even know where to get them," said Zack.

"Well we've been told by a strange voiced man that he saw you with explosives," said the guy from the FBI.

"I'm telling you. I don't have any explosives. Why would I. I'm in a hotel with murdered people. I'd want to stay safe," said Zack. The guy from the FBI didn't believe him. Zack was telling the truth. It was useless. No matter how many times he tried to convince the guy the guy still didn't believe. Well he kind of was telling the truth. He didn't know he had explosives in his pocket. The murderer had sneaked them into Zack's pocket when he went to sleep last night. Just then Zack put his hand in his pocket. He felt something hard and pulled it out. Oh my god. He thought. How did this get here? I couldn't of bought it. I haven't left the hotel all night," said Zack. Zack knew that something weird was going on.

"Well some strange man told us he saw you with them. Well ask the man again," said the guy from the FBI.

It was now 10:30. All Zack could think about was his family. Why did dad have to leave? Why did Cody and Mom get murdered? Why do I have explosives? Could my life get any worse? Zack Thought. Zack lied on his bed and thought until he fell asleep.

To Be Continued…


End file.
